Cinta
by Bipper Natsume
Summary: "Aku tak ingin persahabatan kami hancur hanya karena masalah cinta" #Otanjoubi Chuuya


**Bungou Stray dogs punya Kafka Asagiri dan Haruka35. Saya pinjam chara buatan mereka untuk cerita unfaedah ini**

 **Main Chara:**

 **Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya, dan chara lainnya**

 **Rated:**

 **K/T**

 **Genre:**

 **Humor, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning:**

 **GS Chuuya, Banyak typo, Humor garing, Bahasa nonbaku, EYD meleset, Romance tak jelas, Alur ngawur bin GAJE, kemungkinan OOC, AU/AR, (Saya tidak menjamin kepuasan kalian setelah membaca cerita ini, gak yakin juga sih ada yang baca)**

 **Summary:**

 **"Aku tak ingin persahabatan kami hancur hanya karna masalah cinta"#** **Otanjoubi** **Chuuya**

 **Note:**

Yo minna-san, dengan Natsume disini~

Hanya sedikit selipan sebelum kalian membaca story ini. Jadi, untuk story kali ini saya menggunakan latar tempat dan waktu yang sama dengan story sebelah yang berjudul "Apa arti Cinta?" Hanya saja pairing yg dimainkan itu Soukoku. Untuk alur, saya ambil setting 1 minggu sebelum Christie sama Fyodor jadian. Dan juga untuk Agatha Christie, saya tidak tau apa dia OOC atau tidak/Saya yakin OOC sih:v/ Saya baca manga baru sampe di sekitar ch 45/Kalo gak salah/ dan setau saya Chistie muncul di ch 11/kalo gak salah lagi/ dan dia cuma minum teh. Jadi saya gak tau sifat Christie... Yosh, sekian selamat membaca

 **Bungou Stray Dogs Fanfiction special for Nakahara Chuuya Birthday**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dazai PoV**

Aku Dazai Osamu, aku adalah cowok idaman banyak gadis, dengan tubuhku yang tinggi sekaligus pintar. Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit ikal tentu iris senada yang kumiliki ini membuat ketampananku berlipat ganda. Belum lagi dengan warisan perusahaan yang besar setelah ayahku meninggal. Terdengar sombong memang, tapi siapa peduli semua gadis mengincarku.

Namun, ada satu gadis yang belum bisa ku dapatkan, ya dia teman semasa kecilku Nakahara Chuuya namanya. Oh siapa yang tak kenal dengan dia, gadis tercantik di SMA ini dengan surai seperti jeruk dan mata biru bak lautan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpanah. Aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak lama, namun sifat tidak peka gadis satu ini menghalangi jalanku, belum lagi dengan teman kampretku yg juga menyukai dirinya...

Tubuhnya yang pendek lengkap dengan sifatnya yang tsundere semakin membuatku ingin mendapakannya. Ah tentang teman kampretku tadi, dia namanya Fyodor. Dia pindahan dari Rusia, banyak yang bilang bahwa kami mirip dan ku akui sifat kami hampir sama. Tapi aku tetap tak mau di samakan dengan si sialan itu. Dia tuh tipikal tukang tikung, dia juga menyukai Chuuya. Sering sekali dia berusaha mendekati Chuuya, tentu saja aku menghalanginya. Dan juga, belakangan ini aku tau bahwa Fyodor di sukai oleh Christie. Tapi ternyata Fyodor juga orang yang tak peka... Orang yang menyebalkan

Aku akan mendapatkan Chuuya apapun yang terjadi

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fyodor POV**

Namaku Fyodor Dostoyevsky, di lihat darimanapun aku orang yang tampan, raven gelapku yang lurus dan sedikit panjang memberi kesan santai lengkap dengan topi bulu yang ku pakai, banyak yang bilang norak. Ya yang namanya ganteng tetep aja ganteng... Ah jangan lupa dengan iris ungu tua yang kumiliki berkesan dingin dan keren. Aku juga sering memenangkan lomba di sekolah. Di umurku yang sekarang, aku telah menjadi pemilik kafe terkenal di kota ini. Aku tak ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi inilah kenyataannya

Jujur saja aku menyukai gadis bernama Chuuya. Kami sudah berteman sejak masih kecil, tentu saja bukan hanya aku dan Chuuya, ada si Dazai dan juga Christie. Kami berteman baik sejak dulu, namun jujur aku membenci Dazai...

Aku dengar Dazai menyukai Chuuya, persetan dengan itu pada akhirnya hanya akulah yang bersanding dengan Chuuya... Mana mungkin ada yang tega menolak lelaki sempurna seperti diriku, toh bisa dibilang aku lebih tampan di banding Dazai

.

.

.

.

.

 **Christie POV**

Aku Christie, Agatha Christie. Banyak yang bilang bahwa aku adalah gadis yang cantik, siapa peduli. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah yang kecil, seluruh keluargaku telah tiada. Tidak ada yang istimewa padaku, terlahir dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru tidak membuatku bahagia sama sekali... Kadang aku heran kenapa para cowok di SMA banyak yang mengajakku kencan sepulang sekolah, karna itu banyak juga gadis-gadis di SMA yang membenciku.

Namun, masih ada satu gadis yang masih mau berteman denganku. Sebenarnya tak masalah bila aku tak memiliki teman, toh memiliki banyak teman membuatku repot... Gadis itu bernama Chuuya, dia gadis yang manis dan cantik. Meski sifatnya yang tomboy dan galak, sebenarnya dia gadis yang baik. Banyak juga cowok yang naksir kepada Chuuya termasuk Dazai dan Fyodor. Dia gadis yang tidak peka dan tsundere, kupikir Dazai dan Fyodor akan sulit mendapatkannya

Memang kami berempat bersahabat tapi hanya aku lah yang paling dekat dengan Fyodor, aku selalu berada di sisinya. Di saat susah atau senang, bahkan ketika kematian ayahnya aku lah yang memeluknya. Namun kenapa dia lebih memilih Chuuya? Kenapa aku berfikir diantara kami berempat hanya aku yang tidak memiliki hubungan kuat disana, aku merasa bahwa aku hanya sebagai karakter pelengkap disana...

Aku tak membenci Chuuya, tapi apakah aku memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan Fyodor?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chuuya POV**

Gue Chuuya, gak perlu ditanya lagi kalo gue tuh cewek populer di sekolah. Sering berantem sama cowok-cowok brengsek yang sering ngatain gua "Pendek" dan entah kenapa gue ngerasa jijik pas ada yang bilang kalo gue "Cantik"... Ah, gue punya 3 sahabat. Namanya Dazai, Fyodor, sama Christie... Si Dazai itu cowok geblek, emang sih dia ganteng tapi hobi bundir nya itu bikin gue kesel. Dan dia sering banget pake kata-kata alay yang sulit gue ngerti, contohnya "Kau seindah bulan" yang namanya manusia ya manusia aja gak usah ngarep mirip kek bulan, bikin kesel aja. Trus Fyodor, sekilas dia mirip kek Dazai tapi menurut gua dia lebih normal di banding Dazai, sering banget dia nganter gua pulang dan traktir makan pas lagi bokek. Dia juga gak pernah keliatan marah. Yang terakhir tuh Christie, dia tuh cewek cakep plus baek. Sopan lagi, dia sering banget jadi temen curhat gue. Sifatnya yang kalem dan ramah bikin dia keliatan sempurna, dan juga dia tuh sebenernya suka sama Fyodor tapi Fyodornya bego sampe gak nyadar gitu. Gue berharap mereka cepet jadian.

Meski tampang dan gelagat gue macem preman, tapi gue tetep sopan kok apalagi kalo sama kakak gue. Namanya Kouyo, dia bukan kakak kandung sih. Tapi dia yang mau nerima gue setelah bokap nyokap gue meninggal... Intinya gue sayang sama kakak dan sahabat gue, gue rela mati buat ngelindungi mereka

Ah, dan juga belakangan ini gue kok berasa jadi lebih kalem ya. Trus rasanya deg-deg an pas deket sama Dazai, jangan-jangan gue mau ketularan sifat bego Dazai!!??

.

.

.

 **"Cinta" by Bipper Natsume**

 **Cerita Baru di mulai minna**

 **Di chapter berikutnya:'**

 **Note:**

 **Hai semua, apa kabar?**

 **Saya kembali dengan cerita berantakan lagi, cerita ini saya buat khusus untuk Nakahara Chuuya... Otanjoubi Omedeto uke kesayanganku/plak/**

 **Niatnya ch ini mau saya publish kemaren dan ch2 saya publish hari ini, namun apa daya daku malah maraton nonton Sekaiichi Hatsukoi:v**

 **Dan bila kalian menemukan kesalahan baik ejaan atau penulisan harap maklum karna belum saya cek terdahulu... Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan besok atau lusa sudah selesai/meski gak ada yang berharap juga sih/**

 **Semoga kalian menikmatinya**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Otanjoubi Omedeto Nakahara Chuuya:)**

 **See you next chapter minna**

 **Berminat meninggalkan review?**

 **29 April 2018**

 **Bipper Natsume**


End file.
